


A Cheerleader and Her Captain

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cheerleaders, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Mia, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Sydney, Vaginal Fingering, authority kink, use of the c-word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: Mia and Sydney indulge in a fantasy involving Sydney in a too-small uniform.





	A Cheerleader and Her Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HSS, and I am making no money off of this, so please do not sue me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this shameless porn.

The Berry High cheerleader uniforms were modest, by cheerleading uniform standards. The only time the girls on the team were ever in any danger of showing true skin was when they were doing their roundoffs or cartwheels.

Which meant that, for this particular fantasy of theirs, Mia and Sydney had needed to acquire one which was... slightly too small for the younger cheerleader. It had taken some digging, but eventually the two had found one which revealed everything that Mia wanted to see.

The girls' locker on Saturday had seemed as good a time and place as any. Sydney had stashed the uniform in an out-of-the-way locker, and Mia had convinced the coach to let them in to prepare for Monday's practice.

Mia gave Sydney a few minutes to prepare, and when she entered the locker room, she found her girlfriend with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail, lipstick reddening her mouth and uniform showing off her breasts and ass. 

Mia snuck up behind Sydney- although she was pretty sure Sydney knew she was there- and cupped her ass, rubbing a finger up and down her slit, surprised to find that her girlfriend wasn't wearing any panties.

Mia hummed into Sydney's ear. 

"Kym!"

Sydney whirled around, acting surprised to see Mia there.

"Yes, Captain?"

Mia forced an angry look onto her face. 

"Kym,  _what_ are you wearing?"

"My uniform, Captain!"

Mia reached around and cupped Sydney's breasts.

"Tell me, Kym, do I like it when my cheerleaders look like whores?"

Sydney faked a look of total astonishment. 

"What on Earth do you mean, Captain?"

Mia snapped the straps of Sydney's uniform, and flipped up her skirt to reveal her ass.

"This, Kym! Your slutty little skirt! I can see your cunt from under your skirt. It's whores like you who give cheerleaders a bad name."

Sydney ground her ass back into Mia's hand, and the older girl couldn't help but shove a finger inside her to find her sopping wet already.

Despite the lust which Mia could feel pooling between her legs, she forced herself to stick to the plan.

"Kym, do you know how I deal with slutty little cunts like you?"

She didn't give Sydney a chance to respond before using her surprising strength to flip the other girl over a bench in the locker room, pulling her skirt up and slapping her ass.

Sydney moaned as Mia railed spanks on her ass, beginning to soak the bench beneath her with her juices.

Mia grinned to herself as she spanked Sydney, slapping her ass until it was.

"This," she growled. "This is how I deal with slutty little cheerleaders like you."

Sydney moaned, shoving her pussy back at Mia. 

"Oh my God," Mia said, dipping her fingers back into Sydney's cunt. "You're getting off on this, aren't you? You're even more of a slut than I thought you were! Since you're so desperate, I guess I should be a good Captain and give you what you want."

As Mia landed one final spank, Sydney moaned again, trying to find something to rub against. Mia provided a single finger, relishing Sydney's obvious frustration when it wasn't enough.

"On your knees."

The younger complied, kneeling in front of Mia and looking up at her with hungry eyes.

"Since you're such a whore, I think I should test out your skills. Get me off."

Sydney hurried to comply, yanking down Mia's panties and burying herself in her girlfriend's folds.

Mia moaned, wrapping a hand in Sydney's ponytail and using it to draw her closer. The younger's tongue licked at Mia's clit, then dove into her dripping hole.

Mia had to stop herself from humping Sydney's face as her girlfriend alternated between her clit and her hole. Sydney's tongue was, of course, heavenly, but it was the gentle bite to Mia's clit that finally sent the blonde cheerleader over the edge, coating Sydney's face in her juices.

Letting go of Sydney's hair once the aftershocks subsided, Mia composed herself and looked down at Sydney. Her ill-fitting uniform had fallen to expose her tits, and while the redness on her ass was fading, her pussy was wetter than ever.

Mia gave Sydney a predatory smile. 

"Well, now that you've made me cum, what kind of Captain would I be if I didn't return the favor?"

Sydney nodded breathlessly and presented her dripping pussy to Mia, who slapped it with an open palm, causing Sydney to shriek in pain.

"How badly do you want to cum, Kym?"

"So badly, I need it!"

"Then you ought to remember that you should address your Captain with respect, and ask when you want something."

"Please, Captain," begged Sydney. "Please, will you make me cum?"

Mia lifted her hands to her chin, as if considering. 

"I don't know... Do whores really deserve to cum?"

Sydney rubbed her thighs together, obviously hoping to get some relief as she widened her eyes and gazed up at Mia.

"No, no! Whores like me don't deserve to cum! But, please, Captain, I'll do whatever you want if you let me cum!"

Mia shoved two fingers at once into Sydney, using the other hand to play with the other's tits.

"So," she said, while letting Sydney grind against her fingers. "If I wanted you to bend over during practice and let me spank your ass red, you'd do it?"

Sydney nodded desperately as Mia slid another finger inside her, this one brushing against just the right place.

"Yes, yes! Please, Captain!"

And, if I wanted to watch you take all the jocks up your slutty holes, you'd ride all of their cocks like the whore you are?"

"Yes! Yes, oh God, anything! Just let me cum!"

Mia nodded happily, then pinched Sydney's clit. The other girl exploded, moaning incomprehensibly as she fell apart on Mia's fingers.

Later, when then were back in Sydney's room, Mia kissed her girlfriend's hair and whispered in her ear.

"You were so beautiful today, princess."

Sydney giggled, turning around to kiss Mia on the cheek.

"Why thank you, Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
